


Making Life Interesting

by Sylv



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 98: If I see a happy couple in my realm, I will ignore them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Life Interesting

Tori can rattle off a list of things Beck likes with an ease born of repetition. She practices at night while she lies in bed, staring at the ceiling because she wants to remember every little thing about him. Beck likes lemonade. Beck likes combat boots. Beck likes comfortable clothes. Beck likes animals. Beck likes having his tummy tickled. Beck likes acting. Beck likes singing. Beck likes people. Beck likes New England autumns. Beck likes astronomy.

Tori likes books, and reading is what she spends most of her free time doing when she doesn't have plans. She will curl up on her window seat with a thick novel and wile away the afternoon riding horses, battling dragons, battling evil and falling in love. She likes to think that she isn't the stereotypical teenager; she doesn't read the realistic fiction books with high schools and cliques and where the biggest problem is who to ask to prom.

But deep down, she realizes she isn't all that different. Because even in her books, the couples fall in love. The main characters bicker and snap at each other, argue and fight, are even made to hurt and torture each other.

She loves it. It's so interesting to watch them grow into love, and how they will debate each other over silly things even once they are together. And that's where the problem comes—no one wants to read about the happy couples.

If two people kiss and hug and never fight, they're boring. The audience yawns and snores, waiting for those two characters to appear who will be willing to slap and punch each other, and love each other anyway. It warms our hearts. It makes us smile and giggle and hug our best friends.

But maybe there is a perfect couple that would be interesting to watch because they are so in love. Where when they video chat he says "you requested my face" and she gives him hugs when he gets parts in movies. Tori wouldn't mind buying him more than lemonade for his birthday and he would trust her enough to give her a key to his RV. The boy would smile and she would melt. He would show her stars and name the constellations and she would sing him a song. They would spend nights lying on the grass in the park and days on the beach, and nothing would go wrong because they would be perfect.

Tori closes her book and stashes it in her locker, turning to be met with her friends waiting for her to join them before heading out to lunch. She can't keep her eyes from wandering over to him, but she doesn't really mind anymore.

Beck is standing with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and staring at the ceiling while his girlfriend growls and snips and pushes his arm for his attention because he didn't do this and he did that and she doesn't like this because she didn't say it was okay for him to do—

Tori sighs and links her arm with Cat while the redhead bounds towards the door, as energetic and overjoyed as ever. Tori doesn't like that all books are based on some kind of reality.

She muses that the universe doesn't want to watch boring perfect couples either.


End file.
